


Adjusting

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Connor has his first nightmare, and needs some comfort.





	Adjusting

Connor was adjusting. Slowly but surely.

But, of course, whenever life is seemingly going well, something always comes around to screw it up.

After becoming deviant, Connor had started to experience strange visions while in stasis. He thought he was hallucinating, at first.

Of course the android wouldn't know what dreams were on a personal level, he wasn't programmed to have them.

He thought he was going crazy.

At first, the strange visions didn't bug him much, they were odd, but they didn't frighten him or anything.

That was until the first time he had a nightmare.

Connor had been sound asleep, curled up on Hank's couch, a blanket draped over him.

Despite telling Hank that he didn't need it, the human never let the android go into stasis without a blanket, pillow, and Sumo at his side.

The android's LED had been red for a while, and his brow was furrowed slightly. Soft whimpers filled the air as he squirmed and panted, despite not needing air. As if it was simply something he did out of fear, a instinctive reaction.

Hank had come running as soon as Connor screamed.

"Connor!" Hank exclaimed, gripping the shoulders of the panicking android. "Hey, hey, calm down, son. What's got you so scared?"

Sobbing and shaking, Connor attempted to respond but couldn't even speak through the crying, tears flooding down his face, his LED red.

"Jesus..." Hank mumbled. He'd never seen Connor like this. He almost didn't know what to do. "I've got you, kiddo. You're okay."

Hank sat down next to Connor and wrapped the trembling android in his arms, holding him against his chest. He pulled the blanket off the couch and wrapped Connor in it before pulling him into his lap and rocking gently.

Connor's stress levels were in the high nineties, absolutely terrified from the dream he had.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed closer to Hank, who responded by running his fingers through Connor's hair.

"...do you want to tell me what happened?" Hank questioned softly, once Connor's tears had died down a bit and he'd quieted.

"I... y-you'll think I'm... d-deranged..." Connor sniffled, though his statement only caused Hank to chuckle softly.

"Try me, Con. I'm sure I've heard some weirder shit than anything you could tell me."

Connor hesitated and wiped his eyes gently, pulling the blanket more around himself and sighing softly.

"Ever since I became deviant... I have these... visions... when I go into stasis." He mumbled softly, closing his eyes again. "At first they were just... weird. They didn't make any sense. But, the one I just had... it was... t-terrifying..."

"You had a nightmare, Connor." Hank explained gently, smiling slightly as he hugged the android who now wore a slightly dumbfounded look on his face.

"Nightmare? N-no, it- it felt so real. I- I was trying to save you and I got deactivated, a-and the last thing I saw was you d-dying-"

"I know it was scary, Connor. I know it felt real. But, I promise you, that's not going to happen. It wasn't real. It was just a bad dream." Hank reassured him.

Connor sniffled and looked down, a bit of blue spreading across his cheeks. Now he felt foolish, and ashamed for reacting the way he did.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Con." Hank chuckled and reached up to gently pat Connor on the head. "Everyone has nightmares. I have nightmares all the time. Almost every night."

"You do?" Connor sniffled, looking up at him skeptically.

"Mhm." Hank nodded and smiled.

Connor looked down, blue spreading across his cheeks again as he toyed with the hem of the blanket gently.

"W-well, maybe I should stay with you, s-so if you have a nightmare then I can h-help..."

"...you just don't want to be alone, do you?" Hank chuckled, earning another embarrassed look from the android. "You could have just said so."

Connor blushed before gasping in surprise as Hank stood up, keeping Connor in his arms as if he was a small child. Connor wrapped his arms around Hank's neck.

"L-lieutenant! You shouldn't be carrying me!"

"Relax, Connor, you're made of plastic. You're really not that heavy."

Connor looked down and sighed, giving in and relaxing, resting his head against Hank's shoulder as the other carried him down the hall towards his bedroom.

"You know, you really are a child sometimes."

"I-I'm sorry, lieutenant."

"Honestly, Connor..."

Hank's eyes flickered to the picture on the wall, of him and his son.

"...I really don't mind."


End file.
